PonySexual
by AndrewStorm
Summary: In Tulsa you see everything, boys with boys, girls with girls, that one boy who is convinced he is a girl named Lyssie. Any sexuality is alright. In the Curtis house the same rules apply, almost. One exception: You can NOT be Pony-sexual. Steve X Pony Slash


Summary: In Tulsa you see everything, boys with boys, girls with girls, that one boy who is convinced he is a girl named Lyssie. Any sexuality is alright. In the Curtis house the same rules apply, almost. One exception: You canNOT be Pony-sexual.

Steve played with the ring on his finger, absently. He waited for Soda to finish cleaning up, as he demanded he do everyday for closing.

"What's your bag, Stevie?" Soda asked ,wiping his hands on a rag, then walking to the front of the DX.

"Nothing." Steve looked to the ground.

"Come on." Soda elbows his best friend. "I'm your best bud, you can tell me anything."

"Not anything." Steve mumbled quietly, taking off his oil stained shirt. He folded it up as Soda handed him his. He folded the younger boy's shirt too, placing it in the backseat of the truck.

The two boys drove back to the Curtis house in thier white undershirts, the ones with no arms.

"Wanna talk?" Soda tried again as they entered the house. Ponyboy ran into the room, hearing his older brother's voice.

"Steve, lemme." Pony takes the shirts from the older teen, hugging Soda. Steve's gaze was fixed on the youngest Greaser of the gang. Soda's lips curled into a smile as he planned the next conversation with Steve the next day at work.

"Steve, you should have a nickname. Everyone has something but you." Pony pointed out as they settled on the couch.

"Dont need one, kid." Steve asnwered indifferently.

"Stevie-Jeans. That's what Im'ma call you." Pony giggled at the silliness of the name.

"Oh God, don't you dare!" the older boy growled, swinging weakly at the boy's head. Pony smiled, and picked up his book and started to read.

-break-

"Hey, Steve!" Soda called. It was about noon the following day. No one usually came from 12-2.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, sipping a cola, looking at the street.  
"Have you talked to Evie since..."

"No." Steve grunted, looking down at his feet.

"Do you like anyone else now? A reason y'all broke up?" At Steve's hesitation, he added "You owe me that at least."

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you together?"

"Family won't like it."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Soda smiled.

"It's complicated."

"How so? If you like him, and he likes you, try going steady."

"I never said it was a boy." Steve scowled.

"I guessed." Soda said, taking a swig of Steve's soda.

"Family's real protective. And it would ruin our friendship"

"So y'all are friends?" Soda asked slyly.

"Kinda..." he looked up at his friend, his eyes lightly wet. "Golly, Soda, it's Pony. I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"Why do I like him?" Soda nodded. "It's the way he laughs, his voice is like honey. The way he is able to see the good in everything. How he was able to take the beating at the rumble. How he kept positive with the stuff with Johnny. How he helped Johnny when he needed it. How he still is always there for his friend. With out Pony, Johnny probably wouldn't have had the emotional strenght to make it back." Steve ran his hand through his complicated swirls. "Pony makes everyone's day so much better. He makes me smile when he's around. Just thinking about him makes this feeling in my stomach go all wacky."

"Aw." Soda gushes. "We need to tell Darry." A car pulled up, taking Soda's attention.

They went back to the Curtis' house later that night. Steve hoped that Soda had forgotten the information reeled to him that day. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Darrel, Steve needs to speak with you in the kitchen!" Soda screamed.

"Hiya, Stevie-Jeans." Pony said exiting the kitchen with an apple and knife in his hands.

"What?" Darry entered the room, he leaned up on the counter, eyes fixed on the teen.

"I... uh..." Steve stammered. He sent a pained look at Soda.

"Steve loves Pony." Soda sang softly.

"Bull Shit" Darry snorted.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Pony's sweet voice carried into the room. Steve remembered the knife in his hand and went quickly into the room, grabbing the paper towels skillfully.

Pony was clutching his hand, the apple on the floor.

"Shit." Pony groaned and blood seeped through his fingers.

"Pony." Soda gaped and Darry blinked before moving to go to the bathroom. Soda gripped his brother's arm as he watched Steve.

Steve _tsk_ed Pony and offered his hand. Pony looked at the teen and gave it to him. Steve licked the paper towel and pressed it to the bleeding wound.

"Thanks." Pony mumbled, transfixed on Steve's tender gesture. Steve used a cup of water on the table to wet another square and wiped the other hand clean.

"Someone should get him a Band-Aid." Steve mentioned with a look to Soda. The boy runs into the bathroom, movement of boxes could be heard from the living room.

Steve wiped all the excess blood away from the wound, as Soda handed him a large-ish Band-Aid with a smile on his face. Darry was still rooted in his spot watching Steve care for his kid brother.

"Thanks." Pony repeated when Steve stood up. The injury dressed.

Darry expected some line like 'You're 15, and you can't cut an apple?" As was Pony. Instead, the boy just smiled and touched him affectionately.

"I gotta run to the store. That's where I was heading when you arrived. We were gonna go." Darry remembered what he was doing.

"I don't wanna go anymore, Darry. My hand hurts."

"I'll go." Soda offered.

"Steve, can you stay here and keep an eye on Pony?" Darry asked, a hint of slyness in his voice.

"Sure." Steve said.

"Great. I'll be back. An hour, tops." the 21 year old promised, grabbing his keys and exiting the house. Soda trailed after him.

"God." Steve sat down. Pony crawls on top of him. "I thought they would never figure it out."

"I know!" Pony mumbled, burying his face in his secret boyfriend's shoulder. "I love ya ,Stevie-Jeans."

"I love you too, Pone."

"Thank God." Pony breathed out, tilting his head up to kiss Steve. The screen door slammed, making both boys jump.

"Steve, I think you are at the wrong side of the babysitting" Two-Bit cackled, looking at Pony sitting on the teen.

"Funny." Pony snorted, cuddling up to his lover.

"I guess when the family's away ,the kids will play, huh?" Johnny giggled, coming in the door after Two-Bit.

"That was a good one." Dally commented.

"Jesus, every time they leave!" Pony groaned, noting that everyone, save for his brothers, were all there.

"We plan it." Dally whispers in the youngest boy's ear, pulling Johnny to him. Two-Bit sat near their feet, eyes glued to Mickey who was bouncing down a bumpy road, Goofy leading the camper.

"This is my favorite part!" He commented as the trailer dangles over a cliff.

"This is mine too." Dally looks out the window.

"Fuck, Soda. Who leaves open cans of cola on the dash?" Darry stormed into the house. He stopped, seeing the display in his living room.

"Sorry, blame Steve." Soda pouts, entering the house as well.

"That's where I'm gonna start." Darry snarled. Steve wasn't scared, he was too distracted by the huge spot of soda spilled on the older man's pants near his crotch.


End file.
